Tenipuri Family: Rikkai módra
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Egy ősrégi, kettéosztott kúriában él a Rikkai Család: a beteges, kékes hajú nagymami, a szigorú mindig fekete baseball-sapkát viselő nagypapi, a lányaik: Niou és Marui-chan, valamint az ő családjuk. A két legkisebb: Akaya és Hiroshi körül pedig csak úgy zajlanak az események... Gender bender fic
1. Első rész

**Családfa**

Yukimura: nagymama, Marui és Niou anyja.

Sanada: nagypapa, Marui és Niou apja.

Renji: Hiroshi apja, Niou férje, Sadaharu legjobb barátja

Niou: Hiroshi anyja, Renji felesége, Marui nővére

Hiroshi: Niou és Renji gyereke

Jackal: az új férj, Kirihara mostohaapja

Marui: Niou húga, újra férjhez ment Jackalhoz, Kirihara anyja.

Akaya: Jackal - örökbefogadott - és Marui - saját - gyereke

Sadaharu: Renji régi társa teniszben és jóbarátja. A Seishun Család feje.

...

- Szép napot! Íme a „kis" családunk: Yukimura nagymama, Sanada nagypapa. Az apukám: Renji, anyukám Niou. Én pedig Hiroshi vagyok, szemüveges és lila hajú, akárcsak a nagymamám. Viszont okos vagyok, mint az apukám…

- Hé, most én jövök. Menj arrébb! Az én családom: ez a kedves vörös hajú fiatal lány az anyukám, Marui. Ő itt mellette a mostoha-apukám, Jackal. Kissé napbarnított bőre van, de talán csak azért, mert Brazíliában nőtt fel. Te pedig az unokabátyám vagy, Hiroshi-san.

- Te meg az unokaöcsém… Akaya-chan.

- Ne hívj chan-nak!

- Te meg ne lökdöss!

- Te ne lökdöss!

- De te kezdted!

- Hiroshi, Aka-chan! Kész a vacsora! – kiábált ki Marui a Rikkai család házának ablakán.

Együtt éltek mind ebben az ősrégi, de szépen felújított, modern családi kúriában. A gyerekek egymást taszigálva ültek le az asztalhoz.

- Jó étvágyat, Rikkai! – csapta össze a tenyerét Sanada.

- Köszönjük!

- Te, nagypapi…

- Igen, Aka-chan?

- A nagymami mindig is ilyen beteges volt?

- Akaya! – szólt rá Marui, de az apja leintette.

- Akaya-kunnak igaza van, drágám! – szólt bele Yukimura. – Emlékezzetek, sosem voltam valami egészséges.

Renji felsóhajtott.

- Lehet érdemes lenne elutaznotok egy kicsit kettesben. Fent, a hegyekben van egy gyógyvízi melegforrás. Még téli sportolhattok is a szauna mellett!

- Téli sport? – csapott le az asztalra Akaya.

- Igen. Lehet síelni meg snowboardozni.

- Én is akarom! Ezt én is akarom!

- De Akaya-chan… - sóhajtott fel Marui.

- Hagyd, kell mellénk valaki. Kettesben csak unatkoznánk. – mondta enyhe mosoly kíséretében Yukimura.

- De anya!

- Tényleg mehetek? – ugrott fel Akaya.

- Tényleg jöhet? – nézett rá Sanada, de a neje oldalba bökte. – Uh… öh… tényleg jöhetsz!

- YOSH! – bökött örömében a levegőbe.

- Viszont csak karácsony előtt tudunk menni.

- Szuper… téli vakáció!

Marui visszanyomta az asztalhoz és a villáját a szájába dugta.

...

Este a háznak azon felében, mely a Renji családnak volt kiosztva, Hiroshi megrángatta apja pizsamáját. Az éppen újságot olvasva pihent a kanapén:

„_Federer vesztett Wimbledonban_…"

– Fenébe… milyen kár! Sadaharu újfent cinkelni fog, hogy rosszra fogadtam… Ojh, mit szeretnél, kisfiam?

- Az előbb mit motyogtál?

Hiroshi már majdnem tíz éves volt, de mindig jókor tudott érkezni.

- Csak annyit, hogy Federer vesztett.

- Ah… az a teniszező?

- Még mindig el vagyok képedve, hogy anyád és apád után te pont a golfot választottad! -sóhajtott fel keservesen. - Igen, ő a tenisz hercege! – tette hozzá.

- Nem választotta volna a golfot, ha _valaki_ két éves korában nem üti fejbe egy bizonyos sárga labdával. – szűrte fogai közt Niou-chan, aki épp teregetett mellettük.

Ezüst haja copfba kötve lógott le egyik vállán.

- Az a _valaki_ mondta, hogy sajnálja és csak VÉLETLEN volt! – felelte egy vízcsepp kíséretében a férje. – Amúgy nem történt volna meg, ha egy _másik valaki_ figyel az alapvonalról és elüti azt a labdát!

- Kcöh… - pirosodott el Niou és sértődötten kiment a szobából.

Hiroshi óvatosan figyelte a szülei közt lejátszódó kis vitát, majd miután anyja távozott, szenvtelenül újra apjához fordult.

- Te apu, szerinted Kirihara megtanítana teniszezni, ha akarnék?

Renji felnézett az újságból és szemeiben csillagok ragyogtak.

- Drágám! A fiunk tanulni akar!

- Akkor tanulj vele. – felelte Niou a konyhából.

Még mindig mérges volt.

- Tanulni akar, de **teniszezni**! – ugrott fel a kanapéról és örömében felkapta nejét és körbepörgött vele a konyhában.

- Úgy mondtam, hogy '**_ha akarnék teniszezni_**', de lényegtelen, úgysem halljátok. – sóhajtotta halkan és készült volna távozni.

- Hiroshiii, anyuci szívesen megtanít teniszezni.

Hiroshi arca elsötétült és nyelt egyet. Ismerte az anyját a pályán… trükkös egy nőszemély volt.

- A... anyu, én nem hinném, hogy…

- Dédnagyapádnak volt egy jó kis technikája… azt hiszem valami „lézersugárnak" hívták. Jaj, olyan ügyes leszel, kincsem! – ugrált fia mellé és jól megnyomorgatta a gyereket.

...

**Apró**** megjegyzés:** tudom, baromság, de kedvem volt hozzá. A Seishun Family olyan jól meg lett csinálva, hogy megpróbálok - csak megpróbálok! - hasnlót alkotni.

KONOMI TAKESHI SENSEI birtokolja az eredeti művet és a karaktereket!


	2. Második rész

- Egy nap meglásd… ketten nyerünk egy meccset! – ábrándozott Niou.

- Anya… mára végeztünk? – sóhajtott fáradtan Hiroshi.

A fél napot a teniszpályán töltötték, mert Niou eltökélte, hogy profi teniszest farag fiából, bár a gyerek csak egy hete kezdett érdeklődni a játék iránt. Mozdulatai pedig mindig nagyon golfosra sikeredtek.

- Biztos jó ötlet volt ilyen hamar kiíratni a gyereket az iskolai golf klubból, Renji-kun? – kérdezte aggódó pillantások kíséretében Sanada.

A teniszpálya melletti padon üldögéltek, kezükben egy-egy jéghideg sörrel és figyelték Niou „tanítását", ami inkább egy Shakespeare-drámához kezdett hasonlítani Hiroshi számára.

- Niou erőszakolta ki. Azóta az este óta eltökélte, hogy profi játékost farag a fiából.

- A **fiunkból**, drágám! Mellesleg te is segíthetnél!

- Jól haladsz, Niou-chan!

- Jól halad… afelé, hogy Hiroshi-kun sírni kezdjen. – súgta sóhajtva Renjinek.

…

- Ne is hallgass ezekre a balfékekre, Hiroshi. Egész jól haladunk.

- De most vágtam fejbe az ütésemmel egy háromévest, anya.

- Ne aggódj, ezt a részedet apádtól örökölted… amúgy sem nézett ki, hogy abból a kölökből valaha is teniszes legyen. Kissé testes volt a korához képest. – suttogta.

- NIOU-CHAN! – szólt rá lányára Sanada, s Niou ösztönösen kihúzta magát. – Innen is tökéletesen hallunk téged. Mára elég!

- De már majdnem megcsinálta! Láttad azt a Lézert? Nagyapa most biztos itt volt velünk.

- **TARUNDORU**!

Nem tehettek mást, mára befejezték. Otthon Niou vacsorát csinált, míg Renji a tenisz szabályát magyarázta a pizsamába bújt Hiroshi-kunnak.

A teniszben játékok: 'game' és játszmák: 'set' vannak. A férfiak a nagy tornákon három nyert játszmáig játsznak. A páros meccsek: 'doubles' szabályai eltérnek, de erről majd anyád tájékoztat.

- A tenisz francia szó ugye? – kérdezte csillogó szemekkel.

- Honnan tudod?

- Tenisz a francia 'tenir' szóból jön. Ebből ered az a kifejezés, hogy 'Tenez!', ami azt jelenti, hogy 'Fogja!'. Az angolok ezt félrehallották, s azóta tenisznek nevezik a játékot.

- Ennek profi módon utána néztél, kisfiam.

- Ma megkérdeztem a tanárnőt francia órán, apu. Adieu! – nevetett Hiroshi.

- Úgy szeretem, mikor franciául beszél, Renji-san. - búgta Niou. - Jó ötlet volt anno ezt a nyelvet választani.

- Majd akkor is szeretni fogod, ha tini korában majd ezen a nyelven szid minket?

- Néha olyan lehangoló vagy…

…

- Anya, képzeld ma azt mondtam a suliban Ryomának és Momokónak, hogy Hawaii-ra megyünk karácsonykor!

- Ezt meg miért csináltad? – állította meg Marui fiát a kapucnijánál fogva az iskolaudvaron.

- Csak mert olyan könnyű őket átverni.

- Ez nem volt szép dolog, de mindegy. Gyere, veszünk egy kis édességet a hétvégére.

- Szupi! – bokszolt a levegőbe Akaya.

Megálltak annál a boltnál, ahonnan venni szokták a sütiket, s hirtelen valaki felemelte Akayát a földről.

- Ojh, hé! Te meg ki vagy?

- Jirou-san! – kiáltott fel Marui. – Ezer éve nem láttalak!

- Ahogy én sem, Marui-chan. Ő lenne Akaya-kun?

Az idegen gyorsan megölelte Maruii-t, s Akaya elképedve nézett felfelé.

- Igen. Ő lenne az. - mosolygott Akayára nézve.

- Akkor láttam utoljára, mikor még kisbaba volt. Azóta hallom, sok minden történt veled.

Marui arca rózsaszín lett, s ez Akayának egy cseppet sem tetszett.

- Anya, ki ez az úr?

- Ó, te nem is tudod! – csapott nevetve a homlokára. – Ő itt anya régi barátja, még a fősuliról.

- Szevasz, Akutagawa Jirou vagyok, de hívj csak Aku-sannak.

Ezek után Akaya és még rosszabb, hogy az édesség(!) el lett felejtve és nosztalgiázva beszélgettek elmélyülten. Akaya közben erősen szorította anyja kezét, mert igen idegesítette Aku-san. Főképp mert anya mindig elpirult, mikor kettejük tenisz múltjáról volt szó.

- Mindig is bánom, hogy nem kértelek már akkor feleségül, mikor másodszorra is levertél az iskolai versenyen. Akkor Akaya-kun most az én fiam lehetne…

Marui szeme szomorkásan válaszoltak.

- Én is hoztam rossz döntéseket, Jirou-san. Ennek ellenére az utóbbi igencsak jó választásnak bizonyult. – célzott Jackalra.

- Annak a fickónak nagy szerencséje van. Remélem, tudja.

- Ó, Jirou-san, úgy beszélsz, mintha neked nem lenne szerencséd Taki-sannal!

Jirou felesége említésére széles mosolyra húzta a száját.

- Hát… mit mondhatnék. Boldog vagyok, hehe. Nemrég házasodtunk össze!

- Hallottam, és gratulálok! – ölelte meg Marui a férfit.

Tényleg örült Jirou boldogságának. Ahogy a sajátjának is.

- Egyszer gyertek el hozzánk, Taki-sannal. Jó lenne ismét játszani egyet közösen.

- Értettem, Marui-chan! – szalutált Jirou és távozása miatt ismét megölelte őt. – Akkor a közeli viszontlátásra!

Marui egy darabig figyelte a távozó alakot, majd kézen fogta Akayát és visszatértek az elfelejtett édességhez.

…

- Képzeld, Jackal-san, anya és én ma találkoztunk valakivel a városban, suli után. – újságolta a vacsoránál.

Jackal érdeklődve felhúzta szemöldökét és feleségére pillantott.

- Ki volt az, Marui?

- Ó, **_csak_ **Jirou-kun.

A név említésére Jackal gyomra összehúzódott és szemei szúrósan összehúzódtak. Akaya persze mindezt észrevette és ördögi mosolyra húzta száját. Ő sem kedvelte a délutáni alakot.

- Jackal-san, anya mondta Aku-sannak, hogy jöjjön el hozzánk teniszezni…

-A feleségével együtt, Akaya! – nézett mérgesen a fiára.

Jackalnak viszont ennyi is elég volt. Jól ismerte Jirou múltbéli rajongását Marui iránt, ami még most is tart.

- Drágám, nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet volt Akutagawát meghívni hozzánk.

- Ne csináld mááár! Jirou jóbarátom, aki…

- Aki nem mellesleg azóta a verseny óta beléd van esve!

- Senpai voltam a számára! És én is abban voltam ügyes, amiben ő. Olyan gyerekes vagy, komolyan mondom!

Ezzel fogta a tányérját és felment az itthoni irodájába. Maga mögött pedig élesen bevágta az ajtót.

Jackal és Akaya összenéztek.

- Anya most mérges. – mondta a látható tényt Akaya.

Mostohaapja felsóhajtott.

- Azt hiszem, buták voltunk, nem Akaya-kun?


End file.
